devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Credo
|title2 = CR Devil May Cry 4 |alias1 = Angelo Credo |katakana = クレド |romaji = Kuredo |japname = |affiliation1 = Order of the Sword |former aff1 = |occupation1 = Supreme General of the Holy Knights |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Artificial Demon (Ascension Ceremony) |status = Deceased |fam1 = Kyrie (Younger sister) |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 4 |game2 = Devil May Cry 5 (mentioned) |actor1 = Terence J. Rotolo (English) |actor2 = Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) |model1 = |mocap1 = Daniel Southworth |music1 = }} Credo (also known as Angelo Credo) was the Supreme General of the Holy Knights for the Order of the Sword, older brother of Kyrie and former mentor to Nero. Formerly human, he was turned into a demon via the Ascension Ceremony.Devil May Cry 4, Character — Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade, his austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination."Devil May Cry 4 He is one of the main supporting characters, who acted as a boss, encountered by Nero in Mission 08. Aftwerwards, Credo began to defect the Order upon realizing their true evil plans were at the end of said mission. File ;Character - Credo :Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade, his austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination.Devil May Cry 4 ;Enemy - Angelo Credo :The demon form of Credo after his Ascension Ceremony. The Shield held in his left hand is meant to protect the Order and thus exists as a symbol of Credo's faith. This shield is also capable of repelling any sort of attack. Personality He is a very noble and selfless man who cares for his sister Kyrie, Nero and the Order a lot. He takes much responsibility and is determined for his job. Although he doesn't seem to approve of Nero's rebellious attitude much, Credo regards him as a brother and keeps his cool out of respect for his younger sister, Kyrie. He always obey Sanctus and takes his job seriously, until he found his superior's evil plan on using Kyrie as a tool. He also cared deeply for his sister, which is seen at Mission 11 when he tried to save Nero and Kyrie after being captured by Sanctus, saying that it was beyond forgiveness for Sanctus to use his sister for awakening Saviour. Appearance He is mainly seeing wearing a long white coat with white pants and high boots. The coat has silver buttons, starting from the chest and ends on the waist. The coat also has golden designing on the sleeves and shoulders. Credo also wears a belt with metal buckle that is red in colour with black strip on top and bottom. Strategy Angelo Credo Like Agnus, Credo possesses a demonic form after his Ascension Ceremony, named "Angelo Credo", or the . His indestructible shield represents his willingness to defend the Order, and thus his unwavering faith to the Order of the Sword.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Angelo Credo: "The demon form of Credo after his Ascension ceremony. The shield held in his left hand is meant to protect the Order and thus exists as a symbol of Credo’s faith. The shield is also capable of repelling any sort of attack." Angelo Credo's fighting style is almost identical to that of Nelo Angelo and Alto Angelo. He even emulates the former's Summoned Swords by manifesting golden spears of energy that operate in a similar matter. When Credo throws these spears, a well timed Buster will send it right back at him. This leaves him open for a Buster if the player gets to him fast enough. Biography ''Devil May Cry 4'' Credo is first seen in the introduction as part of the audience while Sanctus preaches about the heroic deeds of Sparda. He occasionally glares towards Nero until Kyrie joins the latter. As Dante crashes in and assassinates Sanctus, he screams an order at the knights present to kill him while Credo attends to the prophet's corpse. Before Dante can confirm the kill, Nero jumps in and confronts the Son of Sparda directly as Credo takes his sister to safety and calls for backup. After the fight, he returns with his sister, who gives Nero the Red Queen. He quickly berates Nero for his carelessness in the situation, but leaves it up to him to take care of the demons. Later on, he is seen watching over the corpse of Sanctus as it undergoes a violent transformation: the process of the Ascension Ceremony. After Sanctus awakens, Credo reports the status of the situation concerning Dante. Agnus visits to behold Sanctus' new power, and warns Credo of the threat of compromise to his research by Nero, but Credo seems unconcerned by it. Once more, he attends a meeting between him, Gloria, Agnus, and Sanctus discussing the current situation. As Gloria leaves, Credo expresses doubt about her loyalty to the Order, despite her having brought them the . Credo makes another appearance to intercept Nero's and reveals himself to have taken part in the Ascension, taking on the form of an angel-like demon to face off against the half-demon. Nero defeats him and absorbs a part of his shield, forcing Credo to revert to his human form. Before Nero can move in to kill Credo, their battle is witnessed by Kyrie and in the confusion, Agnus kidnaps her. Credo was unaware of this twist however and openly rebels against the Order to save his sister. Credo's last stand is witnessed as he attacks Sanctus, who is now empowered by the Savior, but fails, and is impaled by Yamato. Credo explains how he believes in everything that the Order stood for, but his faith shattered when Sanctus used his own, innocent sister to get to Nero and Yamato. Sanctus, who thinks that love is worthless, throws him off the statue. Before he can fall very far, Dante sweeps in to catch him. As his skin pales, he tells Dante and Trish about Sanctus' plans to open the real Hell Gate and then destroy all demons. Before dying, he forces himself to his feet and begs Dante to honor his last request to save Nero and Kyrie. Legacy Credo's death was something that greatly impacted Nero after he left Fortuna and joined . Nero's inability to protect his childhood friend was a long time regret that weighed heavily on him and filled him with self loathing for his weakness that Dante touched on by referring to him as "dead weight." Credo's memory eventually became the spark that motivated Nero to put an end to Vergil and Dante's rivalry as he refused to let another person he loved die, leading him to awaken his true Devil Trigger and regrow the right arm he lost to Vergil a month prior. Powers and Abilities Credo is a skilled fighter, having earned his position as General of the Holy Knights within the Order of the Sword due to his skill with a blade and was able to battle the likes of Nero. Abilities Swordsmanship: Credo is a capable swordsman with enough prowess to battle Nero. Powers Angelo Transformation: Credo is capable of transforming into his Angelo Credo form at will after participating in the Ascension Ceremony. *''Demonic Physiology: Credo possess the prowess of a demon and is more powerful than an ordinary human, capable of matching Nero in most aspects with the exception of strength. *Summoned Spears: Credo possess a variant form of Summoned Swords, capable of summoning spears at his side to be thrown at an enemy or to surround a target from all sides. *Flight: Credo is capable of flight in his Angelo form. *Teleportation: Credo is able to teleport short distances at will. Arsenal '''Credo's Sword': Credo possess a sword capable of clashing with the Red Queen. Aegis Shield: A shield native to Credo's Angelo form, it is a symbol of Credo's faith and is capable of repelling attacks. However, after a number of hits, the shield can lose it's power temporarily. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN Credo is featured in one green unit card which is part of the Core Card Pack. He was featured again in cards from the DAY OF NIGHTMARES pack. Background Credo ("I believe in one God"), the Nicene Creed is the third part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. The Credo is used on all Sundays and solemnities. Until simplified by Pope Pius XII in 1956, the rules (some 400 words in Section XI of the Rubricae generales Missalis) were much more complicated, listing, among other Masses, those of Doctors of the Church, those celebrated during octaves and certain votive Masses. Trivia *In the novelization of Devil May Cry 4, it was mentioned that Credo was the person who taught Nero his sword fighting skills. *Credo's status as the one-winged dark knight is similar to Final Fantasy VII antagonist Sephiroth's "Safer-Sephiroth" boss form (also, his theme has a similar name, "One-Winged Angel"). *Credo is Hideaki Itsuno's favorite boss battle. References es:Credo Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Artificial Demons Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters